Just love
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: NO ES UN SONGFIC!! Alguien no le quita la vista de encima al adorable Duo, y con mucha razon siendo el tan encantador ¿pero que tal si el tambien se obsesiona con la persona que lo acosa?
1. Prologo

Notas:

Ok este es ya mi segundo fic de Gundam Wing, va a ser una de esas series que me voy a tardar siglos en actualizar y milenios en terminar ^_^'

Las parejas serán 1x2, 3x4, 2+H y algunas otras sorpresitas.

No esperen mucho de esta parte es solo la presentación y es muy corta.

~ * JUST LOVE * ~

Escrito por Linnda

**" PROLOGO "**

El era un chico que debí pasar por alto.

Relegado, antisocial, se rumoraba que era mudo porque nadie había escuchado su voz.

Debí haberlo ignorado, pero no pude. ¿Cómo ignoras a alguien que has visto en todas tus clases, que debió tener experiencias similares a las tuyas y que por algún motivo no deja de mirarte?

Este muchacho debió pensar que yo era más interesante que la clase, o a lo mejor se dio cuenta de que llevábamos varias materias juntos, o simplemente me tiene envidia porque soy muy popular y el... bueno, pasa desapercibido dondequiera que esté - como prueba basta el hecho que habíamos tenido clases antes y nunca lo había notado - hasta este semestre. ¿Qué si como lo sé? Pues se lo pregunté!

Duo Maxwell nunca se queda con curiosidad.

"¿llevamos clases antes?" el chico me miró con incredulidad, supongo que nunca esperó que **yo** le dirigiera la palabra "juntos. Quiero decir, en otra clase hemos llevado otra clase juntos?" es tan extraño que batalle para hablar. Quizás eso sea porque sus ojos azules no dejan de vigilarme.

. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . .

y por fin me respondió inclinando su cabeza una sola vez.

Vaya tipo más extraño, después de eso se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la esquina más cercana a la puerta _'paranoico' _pensé mientras seguía observándolo.

La curiosidad por saber más sobre el crecía cada vez. Un tipo misterioso, que aparece en todas mis clases... la curiosidad me estaba matando tenía que saber más de el!!

En eso el voltea a verme, y al notar que yo seguía viéndolo desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

_'Interesante...'_

* * * * *  continuará?? * * * * *

si ya se que no es la gran propuesta, pero oigan a uno se le ocurren las ideas, uno las escribe y un cree que vale pena... si a ustedes les agrada o no, pues me lo harán saber verdad?¡

Ja-ne!!

Linnda


	2. ¿Que es RCN?

****

Notas:

Ok este es ya mi segundo fic de Gundam Wing, va a ser una de esas series que me voy a tardar siglos en actualizar y milenios en terminar ^_^'

Las parejas serán 1x2, 3x4, 2+H y algunas otras sorpresitas.

****

ADVERTENCIAS:

Locura, persecución, personajes egocéntricos y puede ser algo confuso.

No se dejen quebrar por la curiosidad * risa burlona * la respuesta se les dará al final.

****

* *¿QUÉ ES RCN? * *

Relena no sabía poner atención. Al menos su atención nunca estaba donde debía. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba mirando por la ventana, o mirando a Heero, o mirando a Duo. Lo que nunca antes le había pasado era poder ver a Heero y Duo - y a la ventana - al mismo tiempo ¡¡Platicando ni más ni menos!!, bueno, Heero y Duo platicando, la ventana estaba de fondo.

Los ojos de la joven brillaron de emoción mientras su cerebro comenzaba a formular un plan terrorífico en lo que se ocupó el resto de la clase. Y en cuanto la profesora Noin los dejó salir, ella corrió a hablar con su amigo –víctima- "Heero!!"

"Hn." (trad. Hola.)

"¿Acaso mis ojos me engañan? Heero-kun habló con Duo-kun justo antes de que empezaran las clases?" dijo la chica alzando la voz lo suficiente para que TODOS en el pasillo- incluyendo a cierto chico de cabello largo –pudieran escucharla.

"baja la voz quieres..." murmuró el joven que siempre hacía hasta lo imposible por pasar desapercibido y repentinamente se había convertido en el objetivo de muchas miradas.

"Hay por favor Heero el ni siquiera..." comenzó la joven al mismo tiempo que volteaba en la dirección de Duo que también los miraba con curiosidad "WOW!! Está viendo hacia acá, te está viendo a ti Heero-kun!! Que le dijiste para llamar tanto su atención?"

"Hn... nada"

"¿Qué? Duo-kun, la persona a la que sigues como una perfecta sombra por fin te dirige la palabra y tu te quedas callado?" volteó a ver a Heero que tenía pánico pintado en la cara, al ver esto sonrió maliciosamente. Entonces decidió ver como reaccionaba Duo a eso y el chico tenia una mirada de sorpresa.

Relena sonrió complacida. Su plan estaba resultando hasta ahora: atraer la atención de Duo hacia Heero, lograr que de alguna manera ellos se hagan amigos - o algo más - y logrando esta proeza, ella tendría derecho a unirse a un exclusivo club llamado RCN(*), que por algún motivo, inexplicable y desconocido para ella, seguía rechazándola.

La joven volteó para continuar con su teatrito "Entonces Heero- " pero no contaba con que el chico corría como bala cuando se sentía amenazado y había desaparecido del pasillo sin dejar rastro.

Relena se molestó al descubrir eso, ahora tendría que buscarlo por toda la escuela y volver a empezar otra vez. La chica casi se daba por vencida, pensando que no valía la pena tanto esfuerzo... 'NO! Si lo vale.' Se decía a si misma, _'Encontraré a ese antipático escurridizo y se convertirá en el mejor amigo del lindo y popular Duo no importa lo que me cueste... les voy a demostrar que puedo entrar a RNC por mi propia cuenta!!'_

****

* * * * *

Heero corrió lo más rápido que pudo, avergonzado como estaba de que lo hubieran delatado frente a tantas personas. _'Maldita Relena, en verdad está pidiendo morir estrangulada... o con lo que tenga a la mano la próxima vez que haga eso.'_

El chico entró al baño y se encerró tras una de las puertas, pero no hizo nada, solo sentó ahí esperando que se le pasara el mareo y el nerviosismo _'Duo no dejó de verme en toda la clase'_ al recordar eso sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y la temperatura en su cuerpo aumentó considerablemente _'ni siquiera disimulaba' _pensó emocionado y sus ojos adquirieron una mirada como de sueño mientras se ponía de pie y abría la puerta.

Heero salió del pequeño cubículo y por reflejo se lavó las manos _'pero... ¿por qué nadie le llamó la atención?...'_ frunció el ceño al pensar en eso, el sabía porque: _'todo mundo hace de cuenta que no existo... Duo y Relena deberían hacer lo mismo... en especial Relena para que deje de avergonzarme... no, en especial Duo de esa manera yo podría seguir viéndolo tranquilamente.'_ el principio de una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Heero al pensar en eso.

"Hola!" alzando la cabeza, Heero se encontró con el reflejo de una mirada curiosa _'¿como llegó aquí tan rápido? Como sabía que estaba aquí?' _ fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza _'Duhh corriendo igual que tu y según parece, te venía siguiendo'_ respondió otra voz en su cabeza.

"Hn." que en lenguaje humano significa "Hola." pero como Duo no lo sabía se sintió ignorado al recibir esa respuesta, pero no se desanimó algo tan simple como eso.

"Tu nombre es Heero, cierto?" le preguntó aunque ya sabía que estaba en lo correcto, la chica rubia –Que Duo no tenía idea de quien era– había gritado su nombre lo suficientemente claro.

"Hn" (Trad. Si)

Duo cerró los ojos y contó hasta 5 para no perder la paciencia luego volvió a intentar entablar conversación con el tipo mudo "Sabes Heero..." dijo mientras abría los ojos y se encontró con que ya no había nadie a su lado, "eh?" entonces escuchó el rechinido de la puerta, tan solo alcanzó a ver una sombra moviéndose velozmente a la que le gritó "Ah sí! que te vaya bien!!"

Una vez que se cerró la puerta Duo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Averiguar sobre el iba a ser más difícil de lo que había anticipado... pero el no tenía tiempo para andar a las carreras detrás de Heero. La única opción era...

****

* * * * *

__

'esto es horrible' pensaba Heero mientras corría su segunda maratón del día.

__

'¿por qué no simplemente me dejan en paz como todos los demás?' esta vez corrió a la biblioteca, si tenía suerte el olor a conocimiento espantaría a Relena y la falta de atractivo haría que Duo desistiera de buscarlo.

__

'debe ser fácil ignorarme, ya que todo el mundo lo hace...' Heero pasó de largo una sala de estudio en grupo que tenía un peculiar cartel pegado en la puerta:

* * R. C. N. * *

"¡Se han equivocado al juzgarnos!"

* * * * *

Relena se las estaba viendo duras para encontrar a su escurridizo "amigo", fue entonces que vio pasar a la presidenta del RCN Dorothy Catalonia acompañada del vicepresidente Quatre Winner. Relena pensó que sería buena idea acercarse a saludarse, pero mientras lo hacía Dorothy se las arregló para excusarse con su compañero y alejarse apresuradamente.

La joven estaba decepcionada al ver eso, y por un segundo se le ocurrió que se estaban escondiendo de ella. _'Naa!! Eso no puede ser..'._ se aseguró a sí misma. Quatre y Dorothy siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos con ella. Pero desde que Dorothy le negó la entrada al club casi no se veían.

Quatre se dio cuenta de la mirada confundida de la pobre chica y la saludó con una sonrisa "No pienses en eso... no es lo que crees. Ella aun quiere ser tu amiga y quiere entres al club, pero quiere que lo hagas por tus propios méritos."

La pobre cabecita de la rubia tardó algo de tiempo en comprender lo que quiso decir Quatre y al final terminó asintiendo. Quatre volvió a sonreír "Y dime Relena, ¿Ya tienes alguna idea de cómo demostrar tu capacidad?"

El rostro de la chica se iluminó y, orgullosa de si misma, comenzó a contarle al joven sobre Heero, Duo y su plan...

* * * * *

"¿Y exactamente que quieres saber acerca de el?"

"Umm, no sé... que tal TODO!!"

"¿Y para que quieres saberlo?"

"¡Voy a pagarte! no debería importarte porque quiero saberlo"

"Está bien, entonces será paquete rápido... se te entregará en 2 días."

"¿2 días?"

"Está bien, un día. Voy a tener que decirle a Quatre que no puedo acompañarlo a su audición, de seguro lo entenderá." dicho esto Trowa abandonó la cafetería donde había estado conversando.

Duo esperó a que el alto joven desapareciera para murmurar "Yo quería decir que dos días me parecían muy poco tiempo." Por unos momentos sintió un remordimiento de conciencia pensando que Trowa y Quatre tendrían que cancelar una cita por su culpa, pero pronto lo superó al recordar que ellos se citaban todos los días.

Entonces recordó otra cosa que Trowa había mencionado... "¡Las audiciones!!"

* * * * *

Heero asomó la cabeza hacia afuera a través de la puerta un aula vacía, asegurándose de que nadie lo había seguido. Tuvo que escapar de la biblioteca cuando un extraño con un peculiar corte de pelo comenzó a observarlo discretamente. Desafortunadamente Heero era demasiado paranoico y no soportaba ni siquiera eso así que tuvo que abandonar la biblioteca y escabullírsele al tipo aquel.

Heero suspiró aliviado al ver que nadie estaba observándolo desde afuera. Entonces volvió a entrar al salón, sacó su laptop y comenzó a trabajar en ella. Tenía una hora libre y planeaba aprovecharla –si a eso se le puede llamar aprovechar, mejor dicho desperdiciarla- en hacer una tarea.

Estuvo sentado haciendo su tarea tranquilamente hasta que la puerta se abrió y una voz chilló de alegría "Heero, conque aquí estabas, te he andado buscando por todos lados"

Heero no necesitaba ver a la persona para saber de quien se trataba, reconocía esa voz en cualquier lugar. "¿Que quieres Relena?"

"Recuerdas que prometiste acompañarme a las audiciones!!" _'antes de saber que ibas a participar'_ pensó Heero.

"Hn." (Trad. No me acuerdo.)

Pero Relena tiene un As bajo la manga "Lo prometiste!! escucha:" mejor dicho una pequeña grabadora. La joven oprime el botón 'play' y las voces se escuchan claramente:

" 'Heero promételo' – 'Hn' (Trad. No) – 'Por favor Heero' – '...' (sigue siendo no) – 'Duo irá también' – 'Hn' (Trad. me convenciste) "

Heero mira a Relena sorprendido y un poco asustado pero le responde con tranquilidad "Nunca prometí nada"

"Si lo hiciste" insistió ella.

Heero alzó los hombros con indiferencia. Aunque aparentemente Relena pudiera entendiera lo que quería decir con sus sonidos gucturales cualquier otra persona podía pensar que la joven solo estaba hablando consigo misma. "Hn" por extraño que sea, ese fue de Relena, que quería decir _'No me importa, vas a ir de todos modos'._

Lo que Heero había fallado en notar era la actitud un poco agresiva en la usualmente despistada Relena. La chica estaba determinada a hacer algo –aparte de intimidar a Heero para convencerlo de que lo acompañara– ¿pero que podría ser? Al final decidió acompañarla a la audición y si la joven armaba una escena en la audición, al menos podría entretenerse observando a Duo.

* * * * * *

"¿QUE TU HICISTE QUÉ?!!" chilló Hilde.

"Le dije que debía participar en la audición." Le respondió Quatre con voz muy baja.

"¿Cómo pudiste? Ahora nunca tendré la oportunidad de ganar el papel protagónico!!"

"Ella había pensado en participar de todas formas, así que técnicamente no es culpa de Quatre." dijo Trowa tratando de defender a su novio.

"Oh si lo es! Es chica es tan tonta que probablemente lo habría olvidado" dijo Hilde alzando la voz y tomando pose de indignación.

"¿Estás hablando de las audiciones? Lo siento mucho... en verdad lo había olvidado y no he practica una sola vez." dijo Duo apenado, como acababa de llegar lo único que alcanzó a escuchar convenientemente fue "..._probablemente lo habría olvidado."_

Quatre y Trowa se rieron de eso, Hilde se puso roja de vergüenza y Duo, tan perceptivo como siempre, se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata porque a su "novia" le estaba saliendo fuego por las orejas.

* * * * * *

"Vamos Hilde!! Dijiste que te llevara por la fuerza si decidías echarte para atrás, aunque fueras pataleando o si no nunca me volverías a hablar" Duo hizo una pausa para pensar en lo que había dicho "aunque eso no puede ser tan malo..." agregó Duo en tono juguetón.

"Pero te dije todo eso antes de que supiera que ELLA planeaba audicionar, solo quería que me forzaras si me daba miedo" le replicó la joven.

"Y eso mismo es lo que tienes ahora, miedo." dijo Duo mientras intentaba despegarla del asiento de su carro.

"Así es, pero de esa voz de tenor-ballena-con-eco-integrado que tiene Relena" Duo no pudo evitar girar los ojos ante el dramatismo de Hilde. La chica usualmente alegre, inquieta como chispa y tan popular como Duo se estaba comportando como la mocosa que su tía había dicho que era.

Hilde no era su novia. Pero la chica era dulce y linda, si acaso un poco malcriada y con la costumbre de salirse siempre con la suya, igual que Duo, así que le parecía divertido salir con ella. Que los demás creyeran que eran más que amigos no era asunto suyo.

"¿Porque te preocupa tanto Relena?"

"¿Al menos sabes quien es ella?" le preguntó con desconfianza.

"Ah... umm, no." Duo le sonrió apenado y la chica dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Peacecraft. Rubia, tonta, supongo que es linda y es la única que le dirige la palabra a aquel chico extraño."

"¿Chico extraño?" Hilde alzó los hombros, señal de que no sabía ni le importaba quien era solo que era algo inusual.

"La única chica que llega en limosina aparte de Catalonia y Winner, que no pertenece a nuestro grupo, aunque Quatre y Dorothy siempre la defienden." agregó Hilde tratando de darle más pistas a Duo.

"¿Eh?" Duo parecía más confundido que cuando había intentado explicarle.

Hilde cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sosteniéndola como si le estuviera doliendo antes de preguntar "Duo... ¿en que planeta vives?"

* * * * * *

Al principio ella se había molestado.

Después de que Quatre escuchó su "brillante" plan le dijo que estaba bien, pero que tratara de destacar en cosas que supiera hacer como cantar. E inmediatamente le recordó que ese mismo día serían las audiciones para un musical. _"Estoy seguro de que con eso es más que suficiente para demostrarle a Dorothy que tu debes formar parte de los Rubios Con Neuronas (RCN)."_ le aseguró el.

__

"¿Pero que hay de mi plan?" alegó ella.

__

"Puedes hacer eso también, como segunda opción si no te seleccionan para participar en la obra, aunque con tu voz no creo que tengas de que preocuparte." Ahora Relena irradiaba confianza mientras salía a presentar la prueba para el papel protagónico. Si tan solo supiera que Quatre se las había arreglado para dejarla conforme, desviándola de su objetivo original sin que ella se diera cuenta.

... esa era definitivamente una de las ventajas de ser una despistada.

* * * fin parte 1 * * *

(*) RCN = Rubios con Neuronas. u_u' no se me pudo ocurrir nada mejor.

**__**

DOROTHY: detesto ese nombre, y se supone que soy la presidenta de eso?

****

DARLA: si y hasta tienes un lema y un himno ¿no quieres cantarlo?

****

DOROTHY: no, si no hace falta ~_~;;;

****

DARLA: como sea les doy la opción de pedir ayuda si el nombre no les parece.

****

DOROTHY: eso es muy considerado de tu parte... pero exactamente a quien le pedimos ayuda.

****

DARLA: no se... podría ser a los que están leyendo esto, de seguro ellos les pueden dar algunas sugerencias.

****

DOROTHY: eso espero... Pues ya oyeron a La Mosca, si tienen alguna sugerencia para renombrar a nuestro club pues esperamos que nos los hagan saber en su review.

* * * * *

Es en serio, tengo puu en la cabeza cuando se trata de escoger nombres... lo bueno es que solo me dejan ponerle nombre a mis mascotas ^_^'

Por otro lado me disculpo con los fans de Relena (existen?) por que estoy haciendo que actúe como una tarada. Lo mismo va para Duo que va comportarse algo despistado de vez en cuando... y un poquito extraño *** fans de Duo miran a LA MOSCA con odio, la mosca sale corriendo ***

Si tienen alguna duda de este fic me avisas!! Ja-

Pausa, casi me olvidaba de agradecerles a ustedes!! maravillosas personas que me dejaron un review por unas cuantas líneas. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Kaori**, **FACKERS**(ya fui a ver tu show de las cucas y me pareció divertido ^_^ ), **Nataku**, **Mi Koushiro Yamato**(vez que no me tardé un año!! Fue solo un poquito más del mes * corre a esconderse *) y **Iara .Y.M. Leyden**(tienes razón, algunas veces se te va la inspiración... aunque conmigo es solo flojera de levantarme de la cama y sentarme frente a la computadora para escribir.)

Gracias una vez más!!

Y nos vemos en la próxima (Mi Koushiro Yamato: dentro de un año ¬_¬)

Ja ne!!

... n_n'


End file.
